


Messy

by Semi_problematic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 04:04:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15622140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: "You're just a bitch.""I'm your brother." Sam pulled out a chair and sat down on it, slapping Deans feet off of the table. "Its my job to bitch at you. We are a team, Dean, both of us need to do things if you want this to work."





	Messy

"Dean, for once in your life, clean up your messes?" Sam ran his fingers through his hair and cursed under his breath as he began to clean up the mess Dean had made during breakfast. Sam would be the first to admit that he wasn't the most organized, but he had gotten better over the years. Dean, on the other hand, had gotten worse. 

"I made breakfast for you, the least you can do is clean it up for me." Dean called from the other room. "Be a good brother and clean it up." 

Sam rolled his eyes so much that it hurt, rinsing off another plate and setting it in the dish washer. "I didn't ask you to make me breakfast. I'm a grown man, I can do it myself." He picked up a cup and poured the now cold coffee down the drain. "Just admit it, you're lazy."

"I'm a hunter, Sam. Its impossible for me to be lazy. I got one of the hardest jobs in the world." He raised his voice. "And I don't even get paid good!" 

"Neither do I, Dean, but I still clean up my messes." Sam could normally handle Dean being messy, but this week it just pushed all of his buttons. Dean left his used dishes all over the house and instead of throwing away empty milk cartons and cereal boxes, he put them back on the shelf. For some reason, Dean Winchester was just extra annoying. 

"Get off my ass, Sam, its one mess-"

"Its not one mess. Its mess after mess along with emoty boxes and milk cartons because you insist on doing absolutely nothing." Sam rinsed off the last dish and put it in the dishwasher, closing it and turning it on. "You get to do the laundry and the grocery run this week, because I'm done."

"Is that a threat?" Dean twisted around in his chair to look at Sam. A small smirk tugged on the corners of his mouth. Dean always smirked and laughed during fights. It infuriated Sam. "Look, if you're gonna bitch you might as well be my girlfriend."

"You wish." Sam scoffed. "All I'm asking is for you to pick up on chores again. I gave you a break because you got hurt on that hunt but it was two weeks ago-"

"You actually aren't my girlfriend. If you were, I would look past the bitching because of amazing sex, but you don't give me that." Dean sighed as if the lack of sex from his brother was a dilemma. "You're just a bitch."

"I'm your brother." Sam pulled out a chair and sat down on it, slapping Deans feet off of the table. "Its my job to bitch at you. We are a team, Dean, both of us need to do things if you want this to work."

"Okay." Dean groaned, running his fingers through his hair. He chuckled to himself softly before shaking his head. "You are lucky I love you."

Within seconds, with those five words, all the pent up anger Sam had in his body was gone. The dishes and the trash and all the other unfinished chores suddenly meant nothing. Sam knew Dean loved him, but Dean never said it. Sam never really said it either. They were hunters and with all the things they had been through it was hard to talk about feelings like that. 

A grin spread across Sams face. "What did you say?" He leaned towards Dean, resting his chin on the palm of his hand. "Come on, say it again."

"You heard me the first time." Dean grumbled. Sam could see him building walls up around himself. "I'll get better at the chores and stuff, okay?" 

"Okay." Sam leaned over and pecked Deans lips as fast as he could. He had to do it before his confidence ran out. He stood up and rubbed Deans head as he left the room, his cheeks a bright pink.


End file.
